


The Drift

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young, and they were reckless, but they were the best they had at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drift

They were new to the Force, but nobody could argue that they weren't good at it.

Commander Pentecost had been surprised when he was faced with five people who looked exactly alike, but once they told him their story (he still couldn't believe it – human cloning, twin sisters, incredible chemistry due to having the same genetics) he couldn't deny them the training. He needed people like this on his Force, people who knew each other so well because, let's face it, they were kind of the same person already.

What he was surprised to learn was that they didn't want to navigate  _together_.

Granted, a Jaeger could hardly contain the commands more than three people – hell, three people was already stretching it – but seeing them work together was what confirmed it.

They didn't all work together well.

* * *

 

Sarah and Helena commanded the Faithful Flying Fish, or, as the other pilots affectionately called it, the Triple F. The twin sisters – twins, not clones, Pentecost had to remind himself – were perfectly balanced: Sarah was outspoken enough for the both of them, and Helena had the physical strength that rivaled most of the men in the Force who had been training for years to get to her level of physique. They didn't even have to speak to each other to know what the other was thinking, and besides Helena wouldn't speak to anyone that wasn't Sarah anyways.

Pentecost thought that maybe Helena had some sort of troubled childhood, but he never delved into it. Sarah shot daggers at anyone who asked about their upbringing. Sarah was as protective as a twin sister can get. He was glad for that though, at least there was nothing hidden in either of their heads that they didn't want to other to know.

Sarah was good at what she did in the Jaeger, and Helena followed suit and was just as good.

* * *

 

Beth and Alison were never seen with each other, and they had command of the Vicious Bee. Pentecost thought that it was a weird name, but he didn't say a word after he finally saw them work together.

The two were spectacular, Alison adding the right amount of light and fluid to their movements, while Beth brought the full force and brutality that they needed. When asked about their backgrounds, Alison, kept quiet, but Beth told them she had been a police officer, which explained her fighting technique. Alison, on the hand, revealed that she used to be a ballet dancer a very long time ago, after a lot of coaxing from a lot of different people.

One of the most entrancing things that Pentecost had ever seen was the Vicious Bee moving. The movements were graceful, none of the fumbling that usually new Jaeger pilots were renown for.

If the phrase 'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee' could be applied to anything, it had to be to the way Beth and Alison operated together.

* * *

 

Cosima had arrived without a partner, and after rigorous testing of both her intellect and fighting skills, Pentecost found the perfect candidate for her.

Delphine, a French scientist who had been transferred to the USA Forces after her first partner had died in a Kaiju battle, had been more than eager to work with Cosima. Cosima had no objection to her new friendship with the scientist, and they soon began operating pretty well inside the Rational Darwin (Cosima had pushed the name, insisting that 'Radioactive Helix' was not a suitable name for a Jaeger) and their first trail run had left everyone watching them in the control room breathless as they maneuvered amongst icy mountains, delicately stepping across ice and, in one swift motion, executing a perfect back flip that no one had even anticipated would happen.

Pentecost was scared that the strangers might not be able to cooperate well while in The Drift, but within days Delphine and Cosima were as comfortable around each other as Alison and Beth were. Maybe more.

But he didn't judge the relationships of his pilots. As long as it didn't affect their Drift Compatibility.

* * *

 

Twin sisters with an unbreakable bond, two women who shared their innermost secrets with each other, two scientists who were in love with each other to the point of putting themselves in danger for the other.

They were young, they were reckless, and sometimes they started unnecessary fights with other pilots who threatened their relationships.

But Pentecost knew they were good, and nobody could argue with that.

 


End file.
